


Sophie's Tea Party Invitation

by ErinPrimette



Series: Keeper of the AllSpark [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Abstinence, Gen, Purity Myth, Sex Education, Tea Parties, Virginity, Virginity Pledges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This oneshot takes place five years before the events of Don't Lose Your Way. It's basically satire of Abstinence-Only Education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophie's Tea Party Invitation

For 11-year-old Sophie, school just ended and she was waiting outside. It wasn't long before her best friend, Hannah Tyson, emerged from the building.

"Hi, Sophie!" called Hannah.

"Hi, Hannah!" replied Sophie, "how did your history quiz go?"

"Well," answered Hannah, "it was ok, I guess. Did you give your sister the invitation to my mom's tea party?"

"I showed Bailey the invitation yesterday," explained Sophie, "but she said she wasn't interested in it. I guess she likes video games more than tea parties."

"Oh, well," sighed Hannah, fidgeting with her red braid, "I guess we'll have to go to the tea party without her."

"That's ok," assured Sophie, "I already told my mom that I'm going to hang out with you today and she's ok with it."

Just then, a fancy-looking car drove up to the curb.

"Hey," chirped Hannah, "mom is here!"

Sophie and Hannah eagerly sprinted towards the car as Hannah's mom rolled down the window.

"Hi, girls," smiled Hannah's mom, "are you ready for the tea party?"

"Yeah," nodded Sophie, "I even got dressed for the occasion."

"Oh, good," praised Hannah's mom, "then are you girls ready to go?"

Sophie and Hannah nodded before hopping into the car. Hannah's mom drove away from the middle school and down the road until they reached her house. Of course, Sophie has been there before. There, a few middle school-aged girls were gathering at the front door. Sophie, Hannah and her mom hopped out of the car at the instant it stopped at the driveway. Hannah's mom led Hannah, Sophie and the other girls into the house and stopped at the living room.

"I'll call you to the dining room when I'm ready," advised Hannah's mom, "why don't you wait here for a bit?"

Hannah's mom headed into the kitchen while the girls began conversing with each other.

"Hey, Hannah," asked Sophie, "how about we play Barbies until the tea party?"

"Sure!" nodded Hannah, "that's sounds terrific!"

Hannah pulled out a huge box and began playing Barbies with Sophie for a while until Hannah's mom emerged from the dining room.

"Ok, girls," announced Hannah's mom, "it's time for the tea party!"

Sophie and Hannah put away the Barbies before joining up with the other girls at the dining room table. Much to their delight, there were cupcakes, sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies and Oreos arranged on serving plates on the round table with the teapot in the middle. The girls sat down and began taking turns pouring tea into their cups as they each grabbed a cupcake and maybe a few cookies. After mixing some sugar with their tea, they drank from their cups while taking a bite out of their cupcakes and cookies.

"So," instructed Hannah's mom, "if you girls plan to get married someday, please raise your hand."

A couple of the girls, including Hannah and Sophie, raised their hands high into the air.

"All right, then," asked Hannah's mom, "how many children do you want to have?"

"Two," answered one girl.

"Four," replied another girl.

"Well," added Sophie, "I would like to have at least three kids."

"I want five kids," responded Hannah.

"Just one will do for me," affirmed a girl.

"I'm not interested in having kids," muttered yet another girl.

"Well," smiled Hannah's mom, "I feel that it's important to have at least one child, but as the saying goes, the more the merrier. So, have you ever been with a boy?"

"Uh, no," answered Sophie.

"Definitely not," added Hannah.

"I kissed Steve one time," replied one girl, "it was awesome."

"I only talk to Derek on a daily basis," responded another girl.

"I often invited George over to watch movies with me," admitted yet another girl.

"I had dinner at Tom's house before," added even another girl.

"So no sex?" clarified Hannah's mom.

The girls shook their heads.

"Good," chirped Hannah's mom, "because only married people have sex."

"I heard that sex makes babies," mentioned one girl.

"Well, yes," nodded Hannah's mom, "but it's really important to wait until marriage. That's why I brought you all here to teach you about the wonderful gift that is virginity."

"Virginity?" paused one girl, "are you referring to the Virgin Mary?"

"Not exactly," replied Hannah's mom, "but it is important to know that if you want to have a good husband, you must remain a virgin until your wedding day. Now, you understand that there are teenage girls in America that are pregnant, right?"

"Really?" warbled Sophie.

"Yes," continued Hannah's mom, "and there are so many teens in America infected with those dreadful STDs. You know what those are, right?"

"Meaning AIDS?" responded one girl.

Hannah's mom nodded.

"But what's even more important," explained Hannah's mom, "is that promiscuous girls are also more likely to have low self-esteem, depression and all other sorts of nasty things because they chose not to wait until marriage. Now let me demonstrate."

Hannah's mom pulled a daisy out of a vase.

"For example, we'll call this daisy Claire," said Hannah's mom, "all girls are like pretty flowers that you would find in your garden. The whole flower represents your virginity. But what happens if you have sex before marriage? Let's find out."

Hannah's mom ripped a petal off the daisy.

"Oh no," gasped Hannah's mom playfully, "it looks like Claire has lost her virginity to a boy named Jake. And it doesn't take long before he dumps her for another girl. What a shame. So what does Claire do? She goes out and has sex with another boy."

Hannah's mom ripped another petal off the daisy.

"Every time you have sex with a different boy," continued Hannah's mom, "you give away a petal. Over time, Claire has been with a bunch of boys, and maybe she might've gotten an STD along the way, such as Chlamydia."

Hannah's mom continued to pluck petals off the daisy until there was only the stem left.

"Eventually," concluded Hannah's mom, "when Claire finally meets a man she wants to stay with for the rest of her life, we'll call him Charlie, she is already left with a wilted stem. Looks unappealing, right? Of course, Charlie finds out about Claire's promiscuous past and doesn't want her, so he leaves her to grow old and die alone. That's a shame. If only she stayed a virgin until marriage, then maybe Charlie would've loved her for life, married her and given her beautiful children."

Hannah's mom tossed the flower stem into the trash bin.

"But," asked Sophie, "wouldn't there be someone that could love her for life despite her previous partners?"

"Oh, no," answered Hannah's mom, "I'm afraid not. You see, all men want virgins for wives, and that's why it is our job to remain pure for our future husband, because if you have sex before marriage, no man will ever want you."

"Can we masturbate?" objected one girl.

"No," replied Hannah's mom, "girls don't masturbate, and girls most certainly do not watch adult stuff. That only encourages girls to become promiscuous."

"Can we just ask the boys do the same?" asked another girl.

"To answer your question," answered Hannah's mom, "boys don't need to wait until marriage, they can date as many girls as they want."

"What if we use a condom?" protested another girl.

"Condoms don't work at all," disagreed Hannah's mom, "abstinence is the only safest option."

Hannah's mom walked over to the kitchen counter and brought a box to the table and opened it, revealing silver rings.

"These are purity rings," said Hannah's mom, "I would like you girls to each take one and pledge your virginity."

Hannah's mom walked around the table, allowing the girls to pluck a ring from the box, including Sophie and Hannah.

"Now," asked Hannah's mom, "do you pledge to remain pure until your wedding day?"

"Yes," nodded the girls.

"Good," smiled Hannah's mom, "when you are finished with your tea, cupcakes and cookies, you are free to call your parents to pick you up. Don't forget to take your purity certificate with you.

Sophie noticed a piece of paper next to her saucer, its headline reading 'True Love Waits'. She picked up the paper and placed it in her binder before returning it into her backpack. She then focused her eyes on Hannah.

"Want me to call your parents to pick you up?" asked Hannah.

"Sure!" answered Sophie, as she slid her purity ring onto her finger.

Once Hannah finished her sugar cookie and her tea, Hannah got up and sauntered towards the phone as Sophie finished eating her cupcake. After a moment, Hannah finished talking on the phone and sprinted towards the table.

"Your mom is on your way," said Hannah, "want to play Barbies until then?"

"Yeah!" nodded Sophie.

Sophie and Hannah walked over to the living room and began to play with Barbies until they heard the doorbell ring. Sophie and Hannah sauntered towards the front door, revealing Kylie.

"Hey, Sophie," smiled Kylie, "ready to go home?"

"Yeah," replied Sophie, "let me get my stuff."

Sophie sprinted back into the living room and picked up her backpack before returning to the front door.

"Ok, Hannah," sang Sophie, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye," chirped Hannah.

Sophie and Kylie exited the house and hopped into the car, where the blond teenager's mom began driving away from the house and down the road.

"So how was the tea party?" asked Kylie.

"It was great," answered Sophie, "there were other girls there, and my friend's mom taught us about waiting until marriage."

"You do realize that I don't buy such crap, right?" mentioned Kylie.

"Not really," muttered Sophie.

The drive was rather quiet until they reached the Hansons' house. Sophie and Kylie hopped out of the car and went into the house, where they could see 16-year-old Bailey doing her homework while Nigel was playing Super Mario Galaxy on the Wii.

"I guess I'll go do my homework," Sophie sighed to herself.


End file.
